Dust to Dust
by ExtraordinaryTogether
Summary: Norma Bates and Alex Romero have been lonely for too long. Their marriage is taking a rocky lift off, but their commitment to each other is as strong as their need for one another. Will our favorite couple last through the investigation, Norman's condition and Rebecca's intrusion?
1. Chapter 1

**You all deserve so many apologies. I am so sorry I have been MIA for so long. Junior year is killing me and dealing with work and everything else caught up to me and I haven't had a moment to sit fown and write. The Way We Touch hopefully will be updated soon, but this story popped in my head after watching the last episode which by the way was amazing! Whoever is reading this and continues to read my stories, I cannot express how thankful I am and how much your encouragement helps me. I'm still into writing at school and I still want to pursue some kind of writing career. Once again, please forgive me for leaving all my stories on hiatus and thank you for clicking this story.**

 **This story is based off what I want to see happen in the next episodes. The title was inspired by the Civil Wars song "Dust to Dust". I recommend listening to it before reading, it is soooo them.**

 **Please review even though I'm a horrible author. Thank you so much and I love all of you!**

"It's okay."

Alex's gentle words brought comfort to Norma at this time of fear and despair. The motion of his hand rubbing up and down her back grounded her.

"Who...? Why?" Norma asked while ducking her head in the spot where his neck showed from his collar.

He cleared his throat and threaded his fingers in her hair. "I don't know." He murmured quietly through the silence. "I'm sorry."

Norma's arms moved up and interlaced around his neck. Their eyes locked and she could still see the desire flaming in his eyes. He attempted to break eye contact, but Norma brought her hands up to maintain their gaze. "Hey," She whispered as quietly as he did, "it's not your fault."

"It might be." Alex replied almost instantly. His hands settled on her waist and she felt flustered with his touch and the coat she was wearing.

His response caught her attention and Norma opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. There was so much going on in his mind and she could read it all through his eyes. Norma was becoming an expert on reading Alex Romero ever since that night the two discovered each other. She knew he felt guilt, he always did. Even if it ends up being someone else's fault, he will still find a way to feel guilty. Norma could see fear for what this means. Things like this never happen and end in a good way in this town. She read anger in his eyes most of all all.

"What do you mean?" Norma asked, still tightly wrapped in his embrace.

"Norma, it's a long story." Alex spoke with a clear voice. "Let me clean this up. Get upstairs and get comfortable, I'll be up when I'm finished."

He attempted to move from my embrace, but she quickly caught his arm. "Wait just a minute. You can't just say stuff like that and expect me not to want you to elaborate."

"I'll tell you. I promise. I don't want you to have to deal with this especially now." Alex added.

Norma stood there, holding his arm for a moment, touched by his words. "You don't need to clean this up tonight. It's just us here anyway." She pulled him closer, missing his warmth already. "Come up with me, please."

Alex didn't need any more convincing when he looked into her eyes. He realized this night wasn't going to end the way he expected it to be. Hot and sweaty sex would be replaced with comforting touches and intimate words. Alex didn't mind though; anytime with Norma was cherished.

"Okay." Alex comforted. The small smile that graced Norma's lips brought one to his as well. She truly was beautiful, he thought, inside and out. "Let's go, hm?"

Norma reached for his hand and led the way upstairs. As the two made their way upstairs, they noticed the mess was primarily downstairs. Whoever came in must have already found what they were looking for downstairs.

The two reached the bedroom with their fingers tightly laced. Silently, Norma began to unbutton his shirt and splayed her fingers across his tanned chest. The steady thump thump of his heart reverberated upon her fingers. She watched through her eyelashes as he reacted to her touch. He bit his lower lip and his brown eyes slightly rolled back into his head. He was beautiful, gorgeous even.

The only sound in the house was their gentle breaths. Norma's heart thumped harder as Alex undressed her. His feather soft hands trailed down her arms once her top was removed and he chuckled lightly at the goosebumps that flared on her ivory skin.

"Hold me." Norma whispered against his lips. She pulled on his hand and they both tumbled onto the bed, her lithe body tucked warmly under his. "Now, tell me what's going on."

Alex adjusted so he wasn't putting all his weight on her, but kept the distance minimum. Every part of her body was tied closely to his and they both basked in the intimacy. His hand was wrapped tightly around her waist allowing her fingers to caress his cheek.

"Remember our old friend Bob Paris?" Alex began. He told her all about Bob and Rebecca and the three million dollars. He told her about the money her hid and the key he found. She tensed at Rebecca's name and Alex noticed. His lips feathered across her cheeks and jaw provoking a girlish giggle from Norma.

"You think it's her?" She asked, clearing her throat in seriousness. "That Rebecca you knew before me?" Norma sneered at her name.

"It makes sense. I bet she was looking for that key and the money I hid in the basement." Alex nuzzled his nose in her hair, inhaling her vanilla scent.

"She doesn't seem to like me that much either."

"She's just jealous," Alex admitted, "we were...involved before us."

"Involved? With your bank lady?" Norma scoffed. Her cold toes rubbed against his calf, warming them almost instantly.

"She was more than my bank lady. We slept together a few times, but never dated or anything close to resembling dating." He said.

"Hmm," Norma raised her eyebrows, "so jealous not girlfriend trashed my house."

"I don't know for sure. If it is, she has the key to his safety deposit box." Alex huffed.

"Check tomorrow," Norma pulled him closer, "stay here tonight."

Alex hummed in approval and kissed her on the shoulder. Her body radiated heat and made him quake with desire. After four years of knowing this woman, Alex was deprived of touching her the way he wanted. He wasn't surprised that her skin was satiny soft and the sounds she made were music to his ears.

"I'm sorry your house was ransacked." Alex whispered in her ear before dropping a kiss to it.

"You need to learn how to stop apologizing for things out of your control." Norma reprimanded, her hands automatically brushing through his hair.

"But it is my fault. I brought that money into your house, putting you in danger. I should've figured it out and left you out of this." Alex sighed.

"I do believe I was the one who asked for your help. And this is our house now, Alex." She pointed out.

"Our house..." He murmured. "I just hate the fact that someone has this power over us."

"I don't want you to blame yourself. I know you're going to figure this out one way or another." Norma lowered her voice. "And I know you'll keep me safe."

"Always." Alex finalized, kissing her forehead. "Always."

Norma smiled to herself and dropped her head to his chest. Her hand drifted down to his chest, softly combing through his chest hair. Being with him like this made Norma feel carefree and safe. Alex gave her a chance to be loved, a chance to be happy. Nothing between them was normal though. Their relationship began with him showing up at her doorstep with a suspicious idea, ready to arrest her. Their intimate relationship began just a few days ago with their fake marriage. But in all honesty, she was so thankful for his proposal.

"Did you mean what you said tonight?" Norma asked, sleep weighing heavy in her voice.

"What did I say tonight?" Alex squeezed her tight against him.

"Do you really think things are going to be okay?" Her voice sounded so small.

Alex took a deep breath and thought for a minute. "Things between us will be okay, I'm sure of it."

"What about the money and Rebecca?" She questioned and swallowed a lump in her throat.

"I'll figure it out. I don't want you to worry about this." Alex said.

Norma moved so she could look up at him. He had such a determined look on his handsome face. She placed her hand on his cheek, something she has become accustomed to over the past few weeks. As she lifted her head, he lowered his to meet her sweet lips.

The kiss was soft and slow. This was still new and Norma kept finding new ways to make him squirm. If she moved her tongue a certain way, he would squeeze her waist just the way she liked it. His hand snaked down to grip her hip, pulling her leg softly over his. Her lips were suctioned to his, swallowing his moans, reverberating through her. Alex slanted his mouth over here gently and his tongue swept inside her warm mouth, slowly and lazily. She savored his taste; the perfect mix of pine needles and his aftershave.

Norma's lips were so full and soft and she shivered when he whispered, you're beautiful, like he did earlier in the night. She tentatively rolled her tongue around his warm one and he growled, pulling her body flush against his. His hands drifted down to her plump bottom and squeezed tight enough to elicit a moan from Norma.

He is so good at this, Norma thought. He was an amazing kisser, gentle yet demanding at the same time. His kisses were soft but insistent, sweet but passionate. Kissing him caused her ears to buzz and her heart to swell. Kissing him felt right, so complete. Nothing has ever felt this right. Her past marriages never came close to what she feels with Alex.

His kisses slowed down, but were insistent. She pulled away to breathe, catching her breath and listening to his ragged breathing. Norma leaned her forehead against his and snuck one more kiss against his lips. Alex sighed and pulled his hand to rest on her thigh. They both smiled as their breath evened.

"See? Everything is going to be okay." Alex cleared his throat. He tangled his fingers in her hair as she rested her head on his chest. Her hair was loosening from the curls she had earlier that night allowing his fingers to skate through.

Norma remained silent and nodded against his chest. She believed him, she knew one way or another he would figure it all out.

"I just don't want this to turn into another brawl in my house." Norma thought about the time her son and Zack Shelby had a shooting spree. "There's been too many of those here."

Alex tightened his grip thinking about his deputy. "I know. I know, but if anything happens, I'll be here. You know that right?"

At his words, she rested her chin on his chest so their eyes met. The look of absolute adoration and protection in his mocha eyes took Norma's breath away. Nothing could ruin this moment, seeing love in this man's eyes, untainted by evil or harm. It was alarming how much she began to need him, how much she craved his attention and how much she ached to touch him.

Ever since she moved here, Alex has always been her safety net. Even when he showed up with intentions to arrest her. Their marriage was sudden and she didn't expect to develop feeling this strong. She'd always known she could count on Alex, but she had to admit to herself she felt guilty marrying him for insurance.

But now, it was the best decision she ever made. There was never any malice in Norma's proposal, she just needed it. Norma began to realize how quickly she is falling for Alex Romero. The gentle way he touched her like she was an expensive piece of China was new to her. She had never felt the gentle touch of a man that didn't involve abuse. She wasn't accustomed to being kissed hello and goodnight. Now, she is afraid to admit she just might be in love with her husband.

"I know you will, I've never doubted you, Alex." She answered truthfully. "I'm just scared, I'm so scared for us. I'm scared that someone is going to hurt us and I'm just tired of being scared all the time." Norma's voice caught in her throat and Alex noticed the change. He trailed his fingertips down her spine as an attempt to calm her down.

"Norman is fine, he's getting help from those people. It's good for him. I know it's difficult and you feel like you're doing everything wrong, but you're doing the right thing. He needed this...before it got too late." Alex explained.

Alex had been through this before and the feelings were all too familiar. His mother had needed help before she committed suicide and Alex blamed himself for not taking action. He never wanted Norma to carry that guilt if something would have happened and she could have stopped it. Or worse, if Norman ever harmed Norma in any way, Alex would never forgive himself.

"I just miss him..." Norma hiccuped in attempt to stifle her sob.

If it weren't for Alex's sturdy arms, Norma would have shook with the weight of her sob. She let it all out, all the worry about the money and the key and Rebecca and most of all Norman. Being comforted by Alex made her feel an unexplainable way. There was such a tremendous love and care in his arms. The occasional 'shush' and murmurs of comfort filled Norma's ears and she moved her head in the crook of his neck.

"What if you visit him tomorrow?" Alex suggested. "You should talk to him."

Norma sniffled, "I don't know if I can face him like this."

Alex thought for a moment before blurting out his response. He knew Norman was a gray area when it came to Norma. He always felt like he was treading on thin ice when the Norman subject came up. "What if I came with you?"

The room was silent except for a car driving past. Norma thought about Alex's offer; it could either go very terribly or slightly okay. Norman still is unaware of her marriage and he has to find out one way or another.

"Alex, there's so much going on right now. You don't need to deal with this on top of everything else." Norma traipsed around the question.

"If this is bothering you then I want to fix it. I can deal with whoever did this after." He said.

"Really?" Norma propped herself up on her elbow. "No, no. I-I can't ask you of that. It's too much and I don't even know if Norman will-"

The gentle press of his lips to hers stopped Norma's stammering. Her mind blanked as his lips worked over hers.

"If you don't want to do this yet, we can wait. If you do, I'll be right by your side." Alex held her chin.

"I want you there." Norma breathed. "He has to know sooner than later."

Alex kissed her forehead, "Sleep. Don't worry about anything."

"Hey," Norma peeked up to meet his eyes, "thank you. For tonight I mean. Before all this, I had a really great time."

"I'm glad. We're still getting used to this date night thing, huh?" Alex chuckled.

"Yeah." She smirked. "I didn't get my one on one with Mr. Sheriff tonight. It seems like all of town wants a minute with you."

"I think I can make time for my wife." He joked back.

"Your wife. Hm, I think I can get used to that." Norma held his cheek.

"Goodnight, Norma." Alex kissed the hand that held his cheek.

"Goodnight." She hustled into his warm body and tangled her legs with his.

As she laid there with her husband, she finally felt content. His gentle breath in her ear and the steady thump from his chest felt like home.

The morning sun shone through the curtains in the bedroom. The light gave Norma a radiant glow and Alex couldn't keep his eyes off her. She slept with her mouth slightly open and her hand glued to his chest. Alex noticed she has a small snore the first night they slept in the same bed and he found it completely endearing.

She was still naked from last night, giving him the perfect angle to kiss her shoulder. Alex wanted her to sleep as long as possible. She has been dealing with so much with Norman and it has been slowly breaking her down.

As she slept, Alex managed to clean up the mess the intruder made downstairs. Picture frames were shattered, lamps were knocked over and throw pillows were literally thrown around. It was a mess.

Cleaning up was difficult because he knew Norma had a certain about how things were put away. He tried to remember where things were from the few times he has visited. There was glass from the picture frames scattered around the floor. Some of her China had been knocked over and broken in the dining room. He mustered a few big pieces from a dish to try and glue together. Alex knew how much these mean to her.

Alex didn't notice Norma had awoken and made her way downstairs. She stood in the living room, admiring how quickly and how efficiently he cleaned. He wore his plaid pajama paints and a black t-shirt and his back muscles were on full display for her. Alex turned and gave her a small smile.

"Good morning." He said as he walked over to her.

"You cleaned all this up on your own?" Norma asked surprisingly, pulling him close by the waist.

"I did. Some of your things were broken, but I managed to pick everything up." Alex kissed her forehead and held her face between his hands.

"Thank you." She pecked his lips. "How bad was it?"

"I don't think whoever did this was wanting to break anything, the stuff just got in the way of what they were looking for." Alex explained.

"Did they find the money?" Norma asked.

"Yeah." Alex answered and she shivered. "I'll deal with it, okay?"

"Okay." She nodded and released his waist. "I'll make you breakfast." She said as she made her way to kitchen with him in tow.

"So, are you still open to visiting Norman today?" Alex asked as he helped Norma prepare breakfast.

She paused at the fridge. "I am. I'll have to call ahead but I want to. They should let us visit, he's been there long enough "

"Yeah the first two days are the most critical. He should be settled in by now." Alex leaned against the counter.

"How'd you know that?" She cracked an egg into the brightly colored bowl.

"My mom was in a place like Norman is. Before it got really bad, I would visit." He explained, feeling Norma's eyes on him.

"And you stopped visiting?" She prompted him.

"I don't know. It sounds selfish, but it just got hard on me. She was there, but she wasn't there." Alex dipped his finger in the pancake batter earning him a playful slap to the arm.

"You said she killed herself?" Norma asked meekly, not wanting to upset him.

Alex cleared his throat and straightened his posture. Norma noticed his casual manner was gone and he was tense.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." Norma held her hand to his chest.

"No, you didn't. It's just hard to talk about. You deserve to know, I want you to know about me. I mean really know me." Alex admitted.

Shock filled Norma at his statement. He was really going to tell her a very personal moment from his life. Her mind was going a hundred miles an hour with the idea of telling Alex about her personal life.

"My dad was off trying to make more money off her bank account. I was still in the marines and too involved with myself. She managed to sneak into where they held the pills. She OD in her room." Alex voice was low. Norma stood a at the stove, shoveling the eggs around the pan. She watched with pained eyes as he opened up to her.

"Alex..." Norma whispered. "I'm sorry, I know it doesn't mean much. But I am."

"It means a lot, Norma." His gravelly voice drew Norma in closer. "Not a lot of people know about that."

"Thank you for telling me." She smiled sweetly up at him. Alex took that opportunity to drop a quick kiss to her.

"You want me to call ahead? After we do this, I'm going to talk to some people. I don't know how long that will take." Alex cleared his throat.

"How long will you be gone?" Norma hated how desperate she sounded, but she didn't care.

"I hope not long." He answered honestly.

Norma wondered how domestic they looked planning out their day while still clad in their pajamas."You'll be safe?"

"I will. Don't worry about that." Alex pulled two plates out from the cabinet. "This all for us?"

"When are you ever going to get used to how much I cook?" Norma teased. "I mean you are a big guy after all."

The raindrops were the racing each other on the window as Norma and Alex whizzed down the road. The sky matched the mood of the car with its gray and somber shade. The two sat in his SUV and the light hum of the radio was the only sound. She fidgeted with her cold fingers in her lap, dreading when they pulled into the PineView parking lot.

Alex stopped at a red light and nudged Norma with his elbow. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just nervous." She answered honestly.

His fingers trailed to her lap and enveloped her cold hand into his warm one. "Norma, your hands are freezing. Are you warm enough? Why didn't you tell me to turn the heat up?"

"I didn't realize it." She scoffed absently. She remained silent the rest of the ride there, but held Alex's hand tightly on her lap.

"You want to take a minute?" Alex asked as he pulled into a parking spot.

Norma exhaled, "No, they're expecting us."

He squeezed her hand and turned the car off. "Okay, let's go."

The rain was now only a tiny drizzle as the couple walked hand in hand into the building. The same woman who greeted her last time stood near the door as they walked inside.

"Good morning, Mrs. Romero, Mr. Romero." The woman smiled and greeted them each with a hand shake.

Norma was about to correct her, but Alex was already speaking. "Good morning, is Norman around?"

"He's about done with his doctor. You two can wait in the lounge area." She motioned to the room to their right.

"Is there anywhere we could speak in private?" Norma asked earnestly.

"I'm sorry, we don't allow private rooms with our residents." The woman replied.

Alex sensed Norma's frustration and cleared his throat to channel his authoritative voice. "I think we can figure something out. She misses her son and all we want is some privacy."

"I understand, but Sheriff-"

"If you understood, this conversation would be over." Alex cut her off.

The woman stood in shock and fumbled with her words. "I'll clear a room for you." And she scampered off like a frightened animal.

Norma turned to Alex with a small smirk across her face. "You're a bad ass."

Alex lightly chuckled. "You wanted a private room, I'll give you a private room."

"That sounds oddly sexual." She joked.

"It's too early, Mrs. Romero." He teased. "And not as private as I want for me to have my way with you." Alex whispered the last part gruffly in her ear.

Pins and needles poked down her spine and she shivered at his words. The turn in their conversation was so sudden, she didn't think about their surroundings. Not thinking, she pulled his neck down so she could kiss him.

Alex was taken by surprise, but his hands rested comfortably on her waist. The two were so caught up in themselves, they didn't notice Norman standing three feet away.

"Oh," Norma pulled away from Alex, "Norman, I didn't see you."

"Obviously." Norman replied.

Norma inhaled sharply and smiled at her son. "Honey, I missed you." She pulled him into a hug. Surprisingly, Norman returned the hug.

Alex stood behind Norma and watched mother and son connect. He could feel Norman's eyes on him, but remained passive for Norma's sake. Alex knew Norman disliked him and he just thought it was the normal boy reaction to a man in his mother's life.

"Hey Norman." Alex smiled as Norma pulled away but clung to her son.

"Sheriff." Norman nodded.

Norma cleared her throat. "Well, we have some talking to do. Let's find that room, huh?"

Norma and Norman walled in front of Alex as they made their way to a room. Alex felt out of place sitting on the chair across from the two. Norma's eyes wandered around the light green walls as to Norman's who was still glaring at Alex.

"So, Alex and I have some news." Norma struggled to keep her voice steady. A generic smile was shot at Norman and reached for his hand.

Norman looked down at his mother's finger and stared at the rock on her ring finger. "You're married." He spoke plainly.

"We did. I wanted to tell you sooner, but I guess time just got the best of me." Norma giggled nervously.

"Congratulations." He smiled at his mother convincingly.

Alex sat and thought just for a moment, it wouldn't be that bad. That Norman would understand and Norma would be free.

"Thank you, Norman." Alex replied.

"So when am I coming home? I suppose he's already moved in." Norman tapped his fingers on his knee.

Norma was stunned to silence. Everything seemed to be smooth sailing, until now. She glanced at Alex for support and knew he would handle it.

"We're not here to pick you up. We just wanted to speak with you and see how you were doing. Your mom has been worried about you." Alex explained clearly.

"Yeah, I've been so worried, sweetheart." Norma added. "I miss you, but you're making so much progress here."

Norman remained silent but stood and paced the walls of the small room. Norma flinched at his sudden movement and that didn't go unnoticed by Alex. He thought about moving to sit next to her, but decided it would be best to distance himself from Norma. Instead, he gave her a small reassuring, crooked grin.

"I'm not crazy. All these people are crazy here!" Norman muttered harshly. "If you were so worried about me, you would see that this isn't helping. There is no progress being made."

Norma looked like she was going to speak, but remained quiet for a moment. An awkward silence filled the room and the only sound was Norman's back and fourth movement of his feet.

"Norman, this is what you need. I need you to be here so you can get better and come back home." Norma explained.

"I need to be home!" Norman snapped. "Mother, do you really think he will take care of you?"

Alex's head snapped up at the young man's statement. He decided to keep his mouth shut once he saw Norma's reaction. At first he saw anger across her face, but then he saw an expression he couldn't read.

"Alex does take care of me. He is taking care of you too." Norma's voice was alarmingly shaky.

"Oh really? If I do recall, you two were at each other's throats like two weeks ago! How can you possibly marry him, mother? Do you know anything about him?" Norman fought back.

"Yes, I do. Norman, you need to calm-" Her sentence was cut short.

"This is so something you would do." He chuckled darkly. "You don't think, you just do and don't realize the consequences. How do you know he loves you? Let alone care about you?"

Alex quickly stood up in front of Norman, catching both mother and son by surprise. "Stop this now, Norman." His voice was calm and collected.

"You do know why she married you, sheriff, don't you?" Norman sneered. "You think all of the sudden you two have this lovey dovey relationship? She's using you! I'm not stupid." He directed his next comment at Norma. "It was a smart decision, I'll give you that. You need protection and insurance."

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Norma shouted as she still sat on the love seat.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. But be honest with yourself, if it wasn't for this place, would you and Alex ever do this?" Norman shot back. "Now, tell me Sheriff Romero, how is she? Is she as crazy in bed as-"

"HEY." Alex's demanding voice roared. "That's enough. That is completely inappropriate and you know it. Look, I understand you are upset about this and it's normal. But what's not normal is you poking holes in our relationship. Sure, we didn't plan or think anything through and true, she needed insurance for you. She came to me because she wanted to help you. And anything else after that, does not concern you."

Norma was shocked into silence at Alex's words. He had been open with her before, but nothing like this. They never talked about the elephant in the room that was their fake marriage. She began to second guess her feeling for him after sifting through Norman's remarks. She knew deep down she wasn't using Alex, well at least now she isn't. As for before, Norma had trouble deciphering which feeling was love and which feeling was convenience

"I think this visit is over." Norman stated plainly, cutting through the thick silence.

"Norman," Norma arose from her place and bypassed Alex to get to her son, "please, I don't want to end things like last time. Can we talk about this like adults?"

"I think you already made a decision, mother." Norman shrugged his mother's hand away from his cheek. He trudged to the closed door and cleared his throat before saying, "I'm sure I'll be bearing for you two very soon." And he left.

An uncomfortable silence filled the room after Norman's ominous departure. Alex could sense her distress and wasn't sure how to deal with this.

"Hey, let's get going." His voice was a gentle rumble. He reached for her arm and winced inwardly when she quickly pulled away.

"Yeah." She muttered and collected her purse. Instead of walking in hand in hand, they walked out three feet away from each other.

As they settled into the SUV, Alex didn't know what to expect. Maybe tears. Or maybe screaming. But he didn't expect silence. He's never seen Norma speechless like this and it shook him. The drive was quiet and Norma leaned against the window, as far away from him, Alex noted.

"Maybe we didn't think things through." Norma suddenly spoke. "We didn't really plan anything."

Alex remained silent. He didn't know what to say. Did she really feel that way? What about last night and the night before and the night before that?

"Do you feel like we rushed things?" He asked carefully.

"I don't know." She continued looking out the window. "Maybe."

"You either think so or not." Alex bit back. He ignored the feeling of being used until now. Until she started doubting him.

"Well I don't know." She snapped, her voice full of anger.

"I have never given you a reason to doubt me, ever." He stated plainly.

"My son come first, Alex. He's sick and..." She trailed off.

"I know that. Goddamn it, Norma, I did this whole thing to help you help your son. Sometimes I feel like you know that I will do anything for you and you take advantage of it." Alex replied.

"You said you would marry me!" Norma yelled, the sound reverberating through the car. "You knew the reason why this all started anyway. How dare you say I take advantage of you!"

"Do you understand how much trouble I would get into if anyone found out I filled Paris? I did that for you, I did that to protect you and Norman. If you're doubting me, that's all you."

"I'm not doubting you..." Norma sighed. "I'm doubting myself. God, hearing you say all those things back there made me realize how shitty I am. I could have you, and you're so good for me. But I... I can't do that to you. I can't bring you down with me."

Alex stopped at a red light and glanced at Norma. She had a lone tear glide its way down her porcelain cheek. One hand was quickly wiping away tears and the other was in a tight fist on her lap. Seeing her and listening to her made Alex realize where she was coming from. She felt like she was toxic, like she was no good for him. But does she even know who I am? She knows all that I've done and what I can do and she still thinks she's the toxic one?

"Norma, you're slowly changing me. You may just be the most insane woman I've ever met, but you bring out someone in me that I haven't been in so long. I don't know what it is and I don't know if it's right, but I like who I am around you. You give me a reason to be someone. I'm not just the sheriff with you, I'm Alex."

Norma turned her head to him and tears shone on her blue eyes. "You're so much more than just the sheriff. You've never hurt me and to me, that's a lot." She scoffed. "But I can't keep asking you to do things like kill people for me."

"That's a little too late." Alex spoke, not meaning to sound irritated. "This realization of yours is a little too late, Norma. Bob Paris is already dead and we're already married."

"Maybe we shouldn't be." Norma whispered as they pulled into the motel gravel lot.

"You don't want this anymore?" He asked, trying to disguise his hurt.

"No, yes... I mean maybe we just need to slow things down. I don't want to make any permanent decisions because..." She trailed off again.

"Because why Norma?" Alex prodded.

After a moment of silence, "Because I think I'm falling for you." Her voice was so quiet, he barely heard it.

Alex cleared his throat and sat there in silence. So, the feelings were a bit mutual. All Norma needed was some reassurance, but not now. Right now there was too much going on with dealing with the DEA and the intruder from last night and Norman.

Bravely, he reached over the console to grasp her fist. Her hands were freezing and she squeezed so hard that her knuckles were white. He smoothed his hands over her fist in attempt to calm her.

"We'll take some time. Take today and we'll see where we are by tonight, okay?" He asked gently.

Norma nodded and twined her fingers with his. She looked into his eyes and found nothing but love and care. "Okay." She agreed quietly. "I'm sorry about what happened today with Norman."

"It's not your fault. We needed to talk about this sooner or later." Alex shrugged.

Norma gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "I'll see you tonight." And the opened her door and hopped out. She was just about to walk into the motel office, but quickly scampered back to the car in front of Alex's door.

"I don't regret our decision." Norma said once his window was rolled down.

Alex didn't know if she meant the decision to marry him or consummate their marriage. Either way, he was glad. "Good because I don't either."

Norma smiled back and gently kissed his lips. "Bye, Alex."

"Bye." He replied.

"You better be safe and come home in one piece." With a smirk and a wag of her eyebrow, she left Alex feeling a bit better.

Leave **me a review, negative or positive, even to just rip on me for leaving lol. Updates will be coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! So I've decided with this story that I'm sort of going to follow the show, but put my own twist on it. Leave me a review please! They encourage me to write more and faster. Sorry if the spacing is messed up, I don't have a laptop so I am typing on my IPad. This installment is quite long and there's a bit of romance so rated R for this one! And the beginning is from Norma's point of view then the rest is third person. Let me know if you love it or hate it! Thanks loves!**

The chill from outside permeated through the motel office as I stood, pulling my sweater tighter around myself. There was a family of four playing happily in the snow and I watched out the window. A smile was brought upon my face at the sight of this seemingly perfect family, but I couldn't help but feel that pang of jealousy. I wanted to be like that. I wanted that picture perfect family.

It's too late.

I didn't care if I was to be seen, I was to busy in my thoughts. As much as I hated to admit it, my childhood really messed with my head. I've been able to keep it under wraps, but recently I hated to admit it. I have been bruised far too much and it feels like I don't deserve this happiness I share with Alex. Someone could have warned me about falling in love. Because of my past, I have never allowed myself that pleasure. Alex was good for me, finally a man who cares about me and wants to be around me. It was odd to have someone to come home to night.

Over the past week, I've been second guessing my feelings. Does he really want me? Does he want this? Or is he just doing this out of pity? The questions were floating around in my head, I barely heard the knock on the door.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I was just wondering if you could take a picture for us?" The young woman flashed me a pearly white white. "We're just passing through and want to remember everything. We're doing a sort of road trip thing.

I forced a smile and suppressed my jealousy. "That sounds lovely. Of course I will."

"Thank you, Mrs. Bates." She smiled and shook her hand. "You met my husband, Jackson, earlier today. I'm Rachael by the way."

"Call me Norma, please. You have a beautiful family." I added as they we left the office.

"Thanks, they're a handful sometimes. Come on, I'll introduce you." Rachael said. She lifted the baby girl from her husband's arms and turned to me. "This is my daughter, Paige."

I couldn't help but let out a girlish giggle as the baby smiled at me. I always did have a soft spot for babies. And this baby, unlike most that I've seen, was completely and utterly adorable. "Well hello Paige." I cooed. "She's beautiful."

"And this is my oldest, Evan. Evan, come here and say hello." Rachael reached for the lanky teenage boy.

The boy trudged over and gave me a half smile. He looked younger than Norman with his dark brown hair and green eyes.

"Nice to meet you." I smiled and reached for Rachael's camera. The family of four scuttled around and posed for the picture. I clicked the camera and captured the image of the seemingly perfect family.

We bid our farewells and I waved at the baby one more time. Just as they pulled out of the gravel parking lot, a beat up car pulled in. I squinted to see who was in it, but as the car came closer, I realized I have never seen this person before. I shrugged it off and smiled at my new motel guest.

"Hi, welcome to the Bates Motel." I welcomed the man as he struggled to get out of the car.

I took in his appearance and tried to mask my uncertainty. He looked like a homeless man with raggedy clothes, dirty skin and matted, greasy hair. He walked towards me with a limp and a makeshift cane in his hand.

"Are you Norma Bates?" The man asked in a rough voice.

I furrowed my brows. "I am. Do I know you?"

"I don't believe so. I know your son, Dylan." The man reached his hand out. "I'm Chick Hogan."

"Oh, nice to meet you." I shook his sweaty hand. "How do you know my son?"

"We were neighbors. That's actually why I'm here. I'm going to need a room." He said.

"Of course, well if you will follow me into the office, I can set you up." I motioned for him to follow me.

He slowly but surely made his way with me to the office. He peered at the photos that adorned the walls and gave me a crooked grin. "This your boy too?"

"Yeah, that's my youngest son Norman." I smiled. "He's just graduated high school."

"Seems like a nice kid, if he's anything like Dylan." He said as he leaned against the desk.

"Dylan's a great young man."

"He must've learned that from you, huh?"

"Yeah. You've talked to him a lot?"

"Yeah, he and his father worked for me a little bit ago."

I shivered, unaware that Chick knew Caleb. "His father?"

"Yeah, that Caleb fella. Nice guy too."

"Hm, yeah... I don't know him very well anymore."

"Well, he's nice too..."

"So, how long will you be staying?" I asked, changing the subject and logging onto the computer.

"Indefinitely. Let's say about a week."

"Alright. Any special requests?"

"Not at the moment."

"Okay then we'll set you up in room 5." I turned around to reach for the number 5 key. "I'll be coming around to clean Tuesday's, Thursday's and Saturday's."

"Thank you, Norma. I might have to cash in that special request sometime soon." He spoke ominously.

I suppressed my shiver and gave him another smile. "Enjoy your stay."

It didn't take long to find Rebecca. Alex knew she was waiting for him and in some sick way, she was eagerly awaiting. He was walking into this blind. He had no idea what to expect and he didn't know if he could control his anger.

"How dare you." Alex whipped the door with such velocity the picture frames on the wall shook.

Rebecca sat behind her desk with her legs crossed and a smirk on her face. "What are you talking about?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about." Alex snapped. "This childish game is a different story when you bring it around my wife."

Rebecca rolled her eyes. "Oh please, your wife seems like the type of woman who knows a thing or two about this childish game."

"Leave her out of this. Norma has nothing to do with this." He growled.

"It's a bit of a coincidence that Bob Paris disappeared when he knew a certain something about your son in law." Rebecca stood and made her way in front of him.

"Norman is sick and he's getting treated for it. I don't see why this is any of your business." Alex squared his shoulders. "You have no right coming into our house and scare my wife like that."

"Well I got what I was looking for so I won't be bothering you two." She fluttered her eyelashes and placed a perfectly manicured hand on his chest. "I hope you two love birds live happily ever after."

Alex grasped her wrist a little too tight than he meant to. "Stay away from Norma and stay away from me. You're lucky that you're a woman or this would've been much worse." He growled harshly.

Rebecca attempted to hide her fear, but she never was a good actress. She tugged on her wrist and he let it go. Her eyes trailed up and down aphis body before she sat back to where she was. Before she added another smart ass comment, Alex had already left with a loud slam of the door.

Alex was fuming as he left the bank. He has never been that close to losing his temper on a woman before. Something snapped in him when Norma was thrown in his mess. He felt at fault for bringing this mess into her life. All of the things in the past that happened with Norma was different because frankly, she got herself into the mess. But this was different. He killed Bob, he hid the money in their home and he let Rebecca trash their house.

But there was a missing piece to this. There's no way Rebecca would do this alone; she didn't have enough balls. There was an accomplice. Alex didn't know who, but he was going to find out.

Norma entered the kitchen later that evening with a sigh. She was about to prepare dinner, but she realized it was only her at home. Alex was still gone doing god knows what which worried her. She made her way to the bar and poured herself a glass of wine. Sitting on the countertop, swinging her legs, she began to think.

The woman she met at the Winter Festival, Rebecca, wouldn't leave her mind. Alex thought Rebecca did this and Norma believed him. It rattled her knowing that woman slept with Alex, had the audacity to come into her house, trash it and break her favorite stained glass window. Another sip of red wine and more anger seethed through her.

There was no way Norma was going to sit idly by and let this woman ruin her and Alex's lives. Alex may have said he would take care of it, but she never listened to him. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear the door open and close.

"You look comfortable." Alex walked into the kitchen and shrugged off his leather jacket.

"I am." She took a big gulp. "I was just about to make something. You hungry?"

"Starved actually." Alex answered. He watched her hop off the counter and open the fridge.

"Can we talk for a minute?"

Norma paused and turned towards him. "What did you do today?" She asked with her arms crossed.

"It was Rebecca, like I suspected." He spoke quietly, rolling up his sleeves.

"Bitch." Norma muttered. "Well, what are we going to do? Why don't we trash her house? See if she likes it."

"That sounds like fun, but we'll save that for later." Alex chuckled. "I need to get that key and the money from her."

"What can I do?" She asked pointedly like an eager child.

"You do nothing. This isn't your mess, Norma."

"Nothing? I need to do something. I'm not going to let that woman trash my house and let you deal with all of this. I'm not some stay at home wife, Alex."

"I know you're not," he reached out and held her waist, "but I meant what I said, I'm going to deal with it."

"No!" Norma whined and pulled away. "Just because we are married doesn't mean you call the shots. I call the shots."

"You're still calling the shots, but I'm calling this one." Alex spoke.

"That doesn't make sense!" Norma exclaimed. "Why won't you let me help you?"

"I don't need your help on this, Norma. What I need is to know that you're safe. Both of us have been through too much shit in the past and this is one where you can sit out on." Alex's tone meant no business.

Norma took a minute to make up her mind. "Fine." She said dismissively and picked up her wine glass.

"Come on, don't do this." Alex sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and pointer finger.

"I'm not doing anything. Isn't that what you wanted me to do?"

"You're being childish, Norma. Stop it."

"Don't tell me what to do!" She shouted.

Alex sighed and held his hands up in defeat. "I don't want to fight. Look, I'm sorry. But you have to let me do this. You have to let me protect you on this one. There's probably someone else after us so I'll let you deal with it another time. Please, let's not fight tonight."

Norma let her arms drop. She looked at Alex and took in his appearance. He looked exhausted and hungry. "Okay. But only because I'm letting you take charge on this one. I'm still in charge."

Alex let out a low chuckle. He moved closer to her and pulled her against him. "You're always in charge, Mrs. Romero."

"You know I'm getting used to that." Norma smiled.

"Ah, there's that smile." Alex kissed her gently.

"God, you're cheesy." She laughed and kissed him again. "Mm, as much as I want to continue this, I can hear your stomach growling."

"I haven't eaten since lunch." Alex admitted.

"I was just about to whip up some pork chops." She held his cheek and kissed him one last time before letting go. "Go change out of those clothes, you smell like the outside."

"Yes ma'am." Alex joked.

"I met a really nice couple today." Norma began as they sat at the dinner table. "They're staying at the motel for the week."

"Who are they?" Alex asked with his mouth full.

"Rachael and Jackson. They look our age, but they have this beautiful baby girl." Norma swooned thinking about that baby.

"Our age with a baby?" His eyebrows rose.

"She's a beauty, Alex, you should've seen her." Norma sighed. "I miss babies. It's been so long since Norman was that little."

"You seem like the type to swoon over babies." He skated around the talk about babies.

"Did you ever want kids?" She asked him.

"Maybe. I thought about it when I was younger, but now I don't think I could do it." He answered honestly.

"You'd make a good father." Norma mused.

The was a pause in their conversation and the only sound you could hear was forks hitting the plates. "I don't know. Kids have never really like me."

"Well, I can't blame them." Norma joked. "I'm kidding."

"You on the other hand, I can see how happy you got talking about that baby."

"I've always loved kids. It's just that it's never been the right time to pop out a couple kids. Sam was an asshole so there was no way I was bringing kids into the world with him."

"He was that bad?" Alex asked.

"Oh you don't even know." Norma scoffed. "He was not a good guy. He wasn't like you at all."

"Then I'm glad he's gone." He smiled.

"I am too." She reached for his hand. "I know we talked earlier today and I was saying a whole lot of stuff, but I've been thinking. I shouldn't have doubted you. And I know you've done nothing but take care of me and my family."

"I just want you to trust me. I need you to know that what I do is only to protect you." He said.

"I'm sorry I snapped all of the sudden. It's just that Norman worries me so much it messes with my judgment."

"I get it. But you just have to remember that this is for his own good. You're doing the right thing. You know, I was always worried about you living here alone with him. I know you can fend for yourself, but knowing what he's capable of, it just scares me."

"Norman wouldn't hurt me." Norma said, trying to convince herself. "Or he wouldn't mean to at least."

"That's why he's at PineView. So he can get the help he needs." Alex squeezed her hand gently.

Norma held his gaze for a moment longer than expected. It was so easy to get lost in his eyes. Her hand was on fire in his. Nothing seemed to matter at this very moment. There has always been a safe place deep within his mocha eyes that grounded Norma. Finally, he squeezed her hand one more time and continued eating his dinner.

"I met the most peculiar man today." Norma began, poking around her plate.

"Hm?" Alex prompted.

"His name is Chick. He was neighbors with Dylan and now he's staying at the motel."

"His name is Chick?"

"His name is as weird as he is. He looked homeless and for all I know he's in the drug business."

"He hasn't given you any trouble, has he?"

"No, no, I've only checked him in. He probably just needs somewhere to crash."

"Hm, well if he gives you any trouble..."

"Of course," she rolled her eyes, "he's not going to cause any trouble."

Norma sat at her vanity, brushing the knots out of her hair and wiping off what little makeup she had left on her face. The hum of the shower rumbled next to her bedroom from Alex's shower. She stood and slipped her robe off before slipping into the warm sheets. It was alarming how quickly they established his and her side of the bed. The pillow on the left side smelled like him. It smelled like his delicious aftershave and his own personal scent.

The low hum stopped and Norma awaited impatiently for him to enter. She lay in her thin negligee under the sheets, inhaling Alex's smell on the pillow. One good thing about having no one in the house but them two was that they could be as loud as they want as late as they want. Norma quickly learned how insatiable Alex can be. She wasn't complaining; he was gentle but demanding, soft but dominant. The feeling that bubbled through her when he put his hands on her was nothing like before. Having a lover like Alex was totally different than what she has ever experienced. She's never been with a man she truly loved and he truly love her. That's why she has been so scared something was going to go wrong.

Warmth flooded through her as she watched Alex saunter into the room. A white towel was slung around his waist and small rivulets clung to his muscular shoulder and chiseled chest. Her mouth watered instinctively and she failed to notice that she was staring.

"You might want to close your mouth before bugs fly in." He joked.

"You expect me to just sit here and not stare when you walk in like that." She scoffed in disbelief.

"Sorry to distract you." He chuckled. Alex watched as she pulled the sheets back and kneeled at the end of the bed. Without warning, she pulled him by the neck and crashed her lips on his.

Norma's lips quickly became limp as his took over. She held onto his broad shoulders and repositioned herself so they were the same height. Their kisses became deep before he grabbed her from behind and pressed her against his long, hard, hot body. With shaky hands, Norma reached for the towel and roughly pulled it off his hips.

Alex forcibly pushed her back on the bed and quickly covered her body with his. He could never get enough of her soft skin. He loved watching the goosebumps swell on her arms as he trailed his lips across her body. Her back arched up to him as her lips overlapped his. There was an ache in her to be pressed against him, seeking warmth that he radiated.

Silently cursing herself for wearing pajamas, she struggled to pull it off her. Alex noticed and quickly ripped it off her. She could hear the quiet rip of the material, but at that very moment, she couldn't care less. Alex cupped her right breast in his large hand while his other thrust between her legs.

"God, Alex..." Norma moaned loudly.

His fingers found the perfect spot with flawless precision. He manipulated her mercilessly while his hardness bumped insistently against her stomach. Pulling away from his kiss to catch her breath, she stared at his intent and half closes eyes. Her breathing became erratic and she felt the familiar bubble in her stomach.

Her moans were like music to his ears. She was panting and trembling, on the brink of release from just his fingers. Norma clutched his back tightly and probably left crescent imprints from her nails. Her eyes rolled into her head as she let the feeling consume her. Her chest was heaving from the aftershocks and his lips were suctioned to her neck.

Not waiting another moment, Alex slid into her in a single, sure thrust. She felt so full and her body was still sensitive from that previous release. He stretched her and she yielded to his size. Alex was truly a big guy. He descended on her open, gasping mouth and began kissing her with as much passion as his thrusts held.

Any semblance of coherency fled Norma's mind. The bedroom was filled with the sounds of moans and panting and the occasional cry from Norma. Alex shifted, supporting his weight with his elbows braced on either side of her head. The detailed muscles of his biceps flexed subtly with each thrust.

"Norma..." He muttered into her ear, his warm breath sending shivers down her spine.

She wrapped her legs tightly around his hips, her nails scrambling over his sweaty back. Her body began to move with his thrusts and after a moment, she shifted her hips from side to side to alter the angle. The pace increased and the rhythm of their thrusts broke down into frenzied pounding. She tore her lips from his to gulp a ragged breath then buried her face into his shoulder to brace herself for another release.

It quickly came, swarming her entire body causing it to tremble lightly. Lights flashed behind her eyelids and she cried out lightly, biting into Alex's shoulders to stifle her scream. Her body shuddered fiercely, her inner muscles contracting and convulsing. As she returned to the present, she became aware of Alex's final, forceful thrust and his cry of release next to her ear.

He collapsed on top of me and I welcomed his weight. I held his trembling body in my arms as we both struggled to find our breath. One of my hands played with his short hair while the other held his shoulder still. Our bodies were slick with a fine sheet of sweat.

Alex lifted his head to meet Norma's eyes and his lips descended onto hers gently. He shifted off her, moving to lie next to her. The two lay there catching their breath for a minute. Norma raised herself and rested her hand on her head, gazing at him.

"Hey," she purred, "see, that's what happens when you walk in wearing just a towel."

Alex chuckled lightly, his hand resting on his abdomen. "I'll wear just a towel from now on if that happens again."

"Mm..." She moved and dropped her chin on his chest. "I think we're becoming sex addicts."

His hand came up to run through her hair. "We probably are. I don't mind at all."

"Me either." She snuggled down against him with her head on his chest. "Damn, the lights are still on."

"I'm too comfortable to move." Alex moved his muscular arms around her.

"Me too." She whined. "You're closer to the switch."

"Yeah, but you're on top of me." Alex countered.

"Alex..." Norma whined, drawing out each syllable.

"Don't start with that voice, Norma."

"I'm just so comfy."

"What do I get if I turn off the light?"

"You expect to get something if you turn off the light?" She scoffed.

"Well, if you were to turn off the light, I'd reward you with the best kiss you've ever had."

Norma laughed a full, belly laugh. "You're such a teenage girl. But if it makes you happy, if you turn off the light, I'll give you the best kiss you've ever had."

Alex chuckled and unfolded himself from Norma to get up off the bed. She propped herself up on her arm and admired his naked body. He quickly flicked the switch and jumped back into bed.

"I'm ready to claim my reward now." Alex smiled smugly.

Norma giggled and pulled his face onto hers. The kiss was not as furious as those they shared earlier just moments ago. It was just as demanding and insistent though. Her hand on his cheek was gentle and she rubbed against his stubble.

"There." She murmured against his lips. "Happy?"

"Very happy." Alex smiled and pulled her into his arms.

"Goodnight." She dropped a gentle kiss to his pectoral muscle.

"Mm, 'night Norma." He kissed the top of her head.

The morning came all too quickly for either of their liking. Alex was called into the station early so she was left to work in the office alone. He probably was late because of Norma's distractions. She kept pulling him back to bed with kisses and tugging on his shirt lapels at the front door. Slowly but surely, Alex made it to the station.

Norma was typing away on the computer in the motel office. She was so lost in thought she didn't hear the knock on the door.

"Morning Norma." Chick greeted her, leaning on his cane.

"Good morning, how was your night?" Norma smiled.

"It was nice." Chick replied. "But I was a bit alarmed by the cop car in the driveway."

"Oh, there's no need to worry." She chuckled. "My husband is the town sheriff."

Chick's eyebrows rose. "Is that so?"

"Yeah, we just got married a few weeks ago." Norma smiled at the thought of Alex.

"Hm," Chick thought, "so, I did some thinking last night and I'd like to cash in my favor now."

"Uh, of course."

"You must know Caleb pretty well, huh? I mean you have a child with him." Chick began.

"Not anymore, we don't talk." She said.

"Either way, I need you to do me a favor. You see, Caleb beat the shit out of me and took my wife and kid away from me. Find him for me."

"I can't help you, I'm sorry."

"You are going to help me because if you don't, there's going to be some trouble." He leaned closer to her.

"Are you threatening me?" Norma asked in disbelief.

"No, but I'm just saying, you help me with this, I'll help you with whatever you need."

"What do you want with Caleb? You want to kill him?"

"Maybe."

Norma suppressed a shiver. It scared her that she deciding whether or not to turn her brother in to Chick.

"I will try, but I don't know if it'll work." She answered truthfully.

"Pleasure doing business, Norma." Chick nodded his head in goodbye then left.

Norma sat back in her chair and dropped her head into her hands. She thought she saw the last of Caleb, but she was mistaken. Honestly, all she wanted to do was run to Alex and let him protect her, but this was her battle to fight.

When Alex was called in early in the morning, he dealt with a missing persons case. It was quickly resolved and he had the day to deal with his own problem. He drove the familiar path to Rebecca's house to retrieve the money and the key. Once he pulled up to the small cabin, he turned his car off and patted his gun to make sure it was there.

Her car wasn't there, making this much easier for him. He found the key that she hid in the flowerpot and easily entered her house. It paid off sleeping with her or else he would've found it way more difficult to get in.

Alex began rummaging through Rebecca's house, searching everywhere for the money and the key. After half an hour and no luck, Alex sat on the edge of her bed trying to think where she would hide it. The house was fairly small so there were only so many places it could be. He thought back to the conversations they had in the past, trying to think if she had any special hiding places.

Once he remembered the hiding spot, Alex almost jumped off the bed. She had told him a while ago that she hid her father's watch and memorabilia in a compartment in her bedroom closet under neath the floorboards.

Moving the boxes and other junk, he pried to floorboards up and was rewarded with the money and and key. He quickly retrieved it, put everything back and saw himself out. Cautiously, he hid the stuff in his SUV and drove away. Alex couldn't believe how easy that was. He didn't know whether to feel lucky or feel nervous.

It was the afternoon as Norma watered the motel plants. She saw Dylan's car pull into the driveway so she dropped the watering can to greet her son.

"Honey!" Norma smiled and pulled him into a hug. "I feel like I haven't seen you in so long."

"I know, I've been wrapped up in helping Emma." He said.

"How is she? Recovering well?" Norma hooked her arm around his and walked back to the office.

"She's doing really good. She's back home for the time being." Dylan replied. As he and Norma made their way to the office, he noticed Chick's beat up car. "Norma, who's car is that?"

"Oh, that old thing? Your old neighbor Chick is staying in room 5." Norma answered.

"Why?" Dylan asked with a confused look.

"Actually, I needed to talk to you about this." Norma stammered.

"What? Did he say anything to you?"

"He told me you and Caleb worked for him?" She asked.

"Yeah a while ago. What does he want, Norma?"

"Apparently, Caleb beat him up and drove away with his wife and kid. He wants me to help him find Caleb." Norma could stop the tremble in her voice.

"What is he going to do if he finds him?" Dylan asked fearfully.

"He said he might kill him."

"Kill him? Norma, you can't help this guy." Dylan implored.

"He threatened me, Dylan. There's too much chaos right now, I can't deal with this stuff anymore."

"Can't Alex help you? You know he'll take care of it if you ask him."

"No, I can't ask that of him. He's already dealing with so much." She shook her head.

"Norma, he's your brother!" Dylan shouted. "You can't do this."

"Don't tell me what I can and cannot do!" She shouted back.

"I'm begging you. Caleb won't stand a chance!"

"Will you keep your voice down?!" Norma scolded.

"You can't. Please, don't do this. Chick is capable of killing Caleb, I know it and-" Dylan was cut short by a disturbance.

"Well hey there Dylan." Chick was standing in the doorway, cane balancing in his hand. "Norma, you didn't tell me Caleb was your brother. Well, that's interesting heh?"

Dylan squared his shoulders and stood in front of his mother. "This has nothing to do with her. Leave her alone."

"Courageous boy. Now tell me, son, how's it feel to be the result of incest?" Chick spat.

"I want you out of here!" Norma shouted from behind Dylan. "Now!"

"No can do. This needs to be done, or you'll both have a price to pay." Chick replied.

"My husband is the sheriff, he'll have you thrown in a cell if you hurt me or my son." She shot back.

"Do you think I'm scared of the police?" Chick scoffed. "Anyway, why are you defending your brother, Norma? Don't you want him gone?"

"I don't want anything to do with this." She answered honestly.

"Well then, you're going to help me."

"Just leave, Chick." Dylan growled.

"Stay out of this. This has nothing to do with you. This is an adult conversation."

"I'll help you. I'll do what I can, but I want you out of here." Norma moved to stand in front of Dylan.

"Fair enough." Chick replied coolly. "I'll be seeing you around."


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm still not recovered from last week's episode. It was beautiful and amazing. So here's the next chapter! And quick question: do you guys want more smut? I wrote a little bit in this one, but it didn't get too explicit. I would be more than happy to write more explicit scenes, but that's up to you guys. Let me know in the reviews!**

 **Enjoy!**

-x-

Days have passed since Chick's threat and Norma was beginning to think it was over. He hadn't come by recently and there was no sign of him. She begged Dylan to keep his mouth shut about the situation. She kept it vague saying "don't tell anyone", but she really meant "don't tell Alex". Dylan must have not said anything because Alex had not asked Norma or suspected anything. Norma feared the reason Chick had left her alone was because of some terrible thing Dylan did. Norma felt like a sitting duck.

Just waiting for him to attack.

Waiting.

As usual, Alex had been out the door by nine that morning. Norma, of course, cooked up a big breakfast and sent him on his way with a kiss and pat on his bottom. She stood at the porch a little longer and watched him walk down the myriad of stairs. There has never been a time where she has smiled more. She's completely under his spell and she's getting used to it. The fear still lingers, but her love for him is outweighing the fear.

Dawning a winter coat, Norma bustled down to her car with a grocery list in her hand. Rachael was sitting in a motel chair with little Paige bundled in her arms. Her cherub cheeks were tickled pink and her fingers played with Rachael's curly black hair.

"Good morning, Norma." Rachael greeted.

"'Morning. And good morning to you too, Miss Paige." Norma waved at the baby.

Paige let go of her mother's locks and waved at Norma. A smile broke out across face, showing two little teeth.

"She likes you. She's a shy baby, she wouldn't do that for just anyone." Rachael explained.

"She's the sweetest thing." Norma crouched in front of the baby. "It's been so long since I've seen a baby this little. My sons are all grown up."

"How old are your boys?"

"Dylan is 23 and my Norman is 18." Norma murmured distractedly, playing with Paige's fingers.

"Wow. All grown up, huh?" Rachael chuckled. "Do you want to hold her?"

"Oh, I wouldn't want to disturb you. She looks so cozy."

"We're about to get up anyway. I just wanted some girl time with her before the boys woke up." Rachael stood with a bundle of colorful blankets that was Paige.

"I might as well. I can't help myself." Norma gently lifted the baby from the woman's arms. Paige turned her head to face Norma and studied her with a passive expression. For a minute, Norma feared she would break out in hysterics from being taken from her mother.

Instead, the baby wrapped her small arms around Norma's neck and kissed her cheek. The smell of a fresh baby filled Norma's nose and she hugged the baby back.

"She really does like you." Rachael giggled, watching the interaction.

"Hi, hello there, sweetheart." Norma was now face to face with the baby. She gave her a wide smile and tickled her belly.

"Can you say 'hi' to Miss Norma, baby girl?" Rachael prompted.

"Hi!" The baby kicked her legs. "Hi. Hiiiiii!"

Norma laughed along with Rachael and hugged Paige tighter. The baby continued to babble and play with Norma's hair. Blabbering on in her own baby dialect, Paige was content in Norma's arms.

"As much as I would love to stay here and hold her all day, I think she's getting a bit cold." Norma said as she held Paige's hand, attempting to warm it.

"Yeah, we should go in." Rachael spoke. "Paige, can you say bye bye?"

"Bye bye?" Paige asked.

"Yes, we're going in. It's too cold. Brrrr." Rachael rubbed her arms for emphasis.

"I'll be seeing you around, sweetie." Norma smiled at the baby and handed her back to her mother. "I hope everything is well here."

"Oh yeah," Rachael shifted the baby on her hip, "we love it here. You run a beautiful motel."

"Thank you. Really, thank you. It means a lot." She answered sincerely. Norma waved goodbye and went on with her day.

The drive to the grocery store was pretty uneventful other than Norma's mind fluttering with the thought of Alex. There's really no point in denying it; Norma really was humming along to some stupid love song. She never really understood those cheesy tunes until now. The words suddenly made sense. Humming to the radio has never been Norma's forte until now. She's happy. Scratch that. She's more than happy. She's over the moon. She's ecstatic. She cannot believe her good fortune.

Just as she pulled into a parking spot, her phone rang. She quickly grabbed it, hoping it was Alex, and of course it was.

"I miss you." Norma answered the phone with a huge smile on her face.

"Good afternoon to you too." Alex chuckled through the phone.

"I'm at the grocery store right now and all I can think about is you. That's all your fault." Norma spoke as she hopped out the car.

"You know, I miss you too." Alex answered honestly. "Anyway, I think I have a solution to you missing your husband so much."

"Ah, you quit your job and now you're a stay at home husband?" She giggled.

"Sorry to disappoint, but all I can offer is you having lunch with me."

"Lunch? Can you fit me into your busy schedule, big shot?"

"I pushed some things around and it's a slow day anyway."

Norma smiled and Alex could hear it through the phone. He's noticed the change in her attitude recently; she's been more happy and carefree. Alex loved that. He loved seeing this free part of Norma and seeing her content and worry free.

"I feel honored." Norma trailed off when she caught a glimpse of someone.

"Meet me at the diner at noon."

"Y-yeah of course." Norma cleared her throat as the man crept closer to her in the parking lot. "I have to go, I'll see you soon okay?"

Alex caught the fall in her voice. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just need to get some groceries. Don't worry. Everything is fine." Norma assured him. "I promise. Bye."

"Alright, goodbye, Norma." He said and hung up the phone.

Norma straightened her shoulders and shoved her phone in her purse as she watched Chick approach her.

"I told you to leave me alone." Norma forced an edge in her voice.

"What do you mean? I'm getting groceries just like you." Chick lied.

"Leave me alone!" Norma shouted, not caring about the few people in the parking lot.

Unbelievably quick because of his injuries, Norma wasn't prepared for him to be so close to her. She could smell his murky scent and his morning breath. Not wanting to appear small, she kept her head up and shoulders straight.

"I bet you thought I was going to leave you alone. Didn't you? Well that's where you're wrong, Norma Bates." Chick grumbled.

"I'm not helping you. What are you going to do? Beat me up. Well guess what? I've dealt with worse." She spat back.

"Oh I bet you have. No way I would hurt the sheriff's precious wife. But I don't think it's you you have to worry about." He threatened.

Norma huffed in anger. "You leave my husband out of this."

"I know you haven't been helping me cash in my favor."

"What do you mean? You've been watching me, you creep!?"

"You and your husband still in that honeymoon faze huh? I remember that."

"Just leave us alone, please." She begged.

"Look, I'm not the bad guy here. I just want justice. I want your brother to pay his price and I want my family back."

"I can't help you. Neither can my husband and neither can Dylan. So just leave us out of this!"

Chick laughed mischievously. "Bye now, Mrs. Romero. You'll come to your senses sooner or later."

Norma was fuming in anger. How dare he threaten Alex and me? She didn't realize she was squeezing her car keys in her hand so tight. Little marks from the ridges of the key were imprinted on her palm. She cleared her throat and looked around, checking if the coast was clear.

-x-

Alex sat at the diner at a table set for two tapping his foot. It was nearly 12:30 and no word from Norma. As usual, he worried and called her two times the both ending with her voicemail. The worst scenarios wouldn't stop popping up in Alex's mind. The rational part of him kept telling him she was probably still shopping or maybe even stuck in traffic. Alex breathed a sigh of relief when he saw her breeze in.

"I'm sorry I'm so late." She smiled and leaned over the table to greet him with a gentle kiss. "The line was dreadful at the grocery store."

"It's fine, I was just worried." Alex reached across the table and grasped her hand.

Norma smiled, but it faltered because she saw the true worry etched on his face. She hated keeping things from him, even before they were married. It felt wrong because she didn't want to keep secrets from him, but it also felt right because is she were to explain the situation, she would have to explain Caleb.

In the back of her mind, she feared if she told Alex her truth that he would leave. He wouldn't be able to understand, who would? She didn't want to mess this up, scratch that, she couldn't mess this up. It was scary how terrified she was at the thought of being without him.

"There's nothing to worry about. If you want something to worry about, worry about getting through this lunch..." Norma murmured, running her nails up and down his hand and rubbing her foot against his calf.

Alex groaned. "You don't have anything after this?"

"Nope. I'm completely open." She smirked at her own innuendo.

"Come to my office after this." His voice was commanding, exciting Norma.

"There's also a bathroom right here." She suggested, playing with each of his fingers.

Alex paused and leaned in closer. "That's not enough space for what I want to do with you."

Norma was flustered. She was hot and bothered and she felt warmth flood her. "Alex..." She moaned. "If we have to wait that long, you better stop talking like that or I'll take you right here on this table in front of everyone."

Alex chuckled lightly and brought her hand up to his lips. "Fair enough."

The waitress came by and took their orders. Norma is slowly realizing how much special treatment she gets now that she's labeled as the sheriff's wife. She doesn't know if it's out of respect or fear. Either way, she loved being Mrs. Romero. Alex had this special look that she rarely sees when they speak to people in town about her. The same questions are asked and the same comments were made. So there was no ceremony? That was quite fast. How long had you two been dating?

Alex was better at answering the people than she was. Her defense mechanism flared, but Alex always answered calmly and coolly with his hand always snaking around her waist, pulling her next to him. The whispering and states didn't go unnoticed by them either. Alex automatically pulled her closer or tugged her hand tighter when stuff like that happened. Norma wasn't a novice at being the town's gossip, but it felt better having Alex by her side.

-x-

"Sheriff Romero, you have some messages." The secretary greeted Norma and Alex as they walked in hand in hand.

"Thank you." He nodded and continued towards the office.

Norma smiled politely at the familiar woman. In the past, Norma would barge in demanding to speak to Alex. The station brought back memories of George and Norman and not knowing Alex or even trusting him completely. What a fool I was, not seeing that everything this man has done in the past four years have been for me.

The fluorescent lights and dull gray walls seems endless as they trekked to his office. She felt like a giddy teenage girl, waiting her turn for 7 minutes in heaven. Finally, they made it to their destination and Alex practically barged in the door. Her lips were attached to his before the door was even shut.

She'd already unbuttoned half his shirt when they bump against his desk. Before she could continue, Alex pulled her against him and crashed his onto hers. The kiss was so fierce, Norma held onto his shoulders so she could keep her balance. They shared a few lip locks in the that surprised her, but Norma was ready this time, matching his ardor with her own urgency. Her hands framed his face as he lifted her smoothly on top of his desk.

Norma felt small in his arms, a wisp of a woman who felt slight in his strong arms contradicted her tough will and towering character. His hands roughly untied the tie on her coat so he could touch her skin. Alex had a slight obsession with her pillowy soft skin. Her skin was always warm, always smelled like vanilla and clean laundry and always was velvet soft. His favorite thing was watching the goose bumps flare up on her porcelain skin and hear the tremble in her breath when he touched her. Groaning victoriously at shedding her coat, Alex cupped her breast through her dress. Her mouth parted against his in a soft gasp and one of her hands slid downward to cover his, feeling the warmth of his hand. The thought of Norma guiding Alex like that turned her on to no end.

Alex surely was getting used to Norma's kisses, but they still felt new and raw. The gentle probing of his warm tongue was met by an equal response from her, more and more as her desire fluttered inside her. He tasted like his cup of black coffee from this morning and the mint he popped in when they left the diner. Alex's appetite for her was insatiable. Every taste and every breath she made was imprinted in his mind. He could devoir her whole, happily, if he could. He simply could not get enough of her.

Lost in Norma's honeyed mouth, her lips caressing, her velvet tongue stroking his own, Alex forgot where he was. With a sweep of his arm, items cascades off his desk, making room for her. Not wanting to lose contact, but wanting more, Norma laid across his desk with her chest open.

"God, you don't know how beautiful you look right now." Alex muttered, desire laced in his tone.

Norma was always speechless when he dropped compliments like that. She had never been good with accepting comments like that. Instead of speaking, she showed her thanks by tugging on his belt with a knowing smirk and a low growl.

-x-

Fixing her 'after sex' hair in the her rear view mirror, Norma couldn't stop smiling. Her heart was still thumping from previous strenuous activity and her hands were shaking. She felt paranoid walking out of his office, she knew she was loud during sex and anyone who walked by could've hear her. Norma tried to stifle herself by biting on Alex's shoulder, but even that didn't silence it completely.

Norma struggled to land back in reality on the drive home. All the worry and fear seemed distant as she skated through town. Everything was going to be fine, she reminded herself. Nothing bad will happen as long as Alex was by her side.

She made it to the motel a little later than usual. Feeling good, she took the scenic route and admired the water. The motel had been quiet recently, only a few people going in and out. Rachael's car was still parked in the same place as it was this morning. There was no Paige outside at the moment, so Norma went up to the house to do her regular housekeeping. Evening quickly came and Norma made her way down to the motel. She switched on the 'we're closed' sign with a sad sigh and locked the office door, dropping a full garbage bag by her feet. The motel business has been quite slow and Norma missed Norman being the motel manager.

Norma tried not to dwell on the thought of Norman for too long because it would quickly drive her mad. She thought about him everyday; his progress, his medication, his doctors, everything. Shaking the thought of her ill son, Norma trudged to the dumpster to dump the trash. She made her usual rounds around the grounds and was startled to her a baby's wail as she neared room 12.

Pressing her ear against the door, the cries were loud and ferocious, like she was terrified or hurt. There was no cease to the crying as Norma stood there for a few moments. Remembering when Norman was whiny, Norma used lay him tummy down across her legs and rub his back gently to ease his cries. She gently knocked on the door. "Rachael? It's Norma."

There was no answer at the door and Paige's cries escalated. Caught in between letting Rachael parent her own child and lending her own baby experience, Norma knocked once more and called out Rachael's name. She began to worry that Paige was hurt or Rachael was.

"Rachael, I'm sorry, but I'm coming in. I'm worried." Norma was flustered as she whipped out her extra set of spare keys.

When Norma entered the motel room, a cold feeling washed up in her. Sensing something was immediately wrong, Norma shivered. What she saw next took her breath away and she lost her balance and tumbled against the wall

Rachael, Jackson and Evan were all laid out on the motel beds pale and lifeless. Paige stood in her port-a-crib, face as red as a cherry tomato, wailing in fear. Her tiny hands gripped the crib with white fists, a sharp contrast to get red face. Norma could make out a few 'mama' words being called out amongst her cries.

Without thinking, Norma scurried over towards the child and lifted her in her arms. Paige gripped onto Norma so tight that it broke Norma's heart. Paige was hiccuping from the power of her cries and laid her head against Norma's shoulder. Norma felt like she was going to be sick if she stayed in that room any longer so with Paige in one arm, she reached for the diaper bag and left the motel room.

"Sh, sweetheart, it's okay... It's okay, I've got you..." Norma attempted to soothe the baby. Paige was still in hysterics, but was seeming to calm down.

Norma had an unwanted flashback of doing the same thing years ago, but with little Norman in her arms wailing. It was one of the numerous times she tried to leave Sam. She was so close the last time, but Sam caught up with her. He always found her. That night was one of the worst and Norma can still remember the feeling of her body aching. His hands were ten times more rough and his words were just as harsh.

She didn't know she could run that fast up the myriad of stairs in pumps and a baby on her hip. Maybe it was the adrenaline and the fear. Paige's cries diminished to whimpers as Norma shut the door and locked it. Immediately, Norma sat the baby on the couch and examined for any injury. The baby sat with wide, red rimmed, blue eyes boring up at Norma.

"Hi Paige. I'm Norma, remember me? It's okay." Norma repeated. "Can I just check for boo-boos?"

"Boo-boos?" Paige asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Yes, boo-boos. I'm gonna check your tummy, okay?" Norma asked in a sweet voice. A voice only reserved to children.

"Tummy!" Paige pointed to her stomach through her pink jumper.

"Yes, smart girl!" Norma smiled encouragingly and lifted the garment. "Does anything hurt? Any ouchies?"

Paige scrunched her face in confusion and Norma forgot she probably didn't understand what she was asking.

"I'm going to tickle your tummy!" Norma babbled in her designated baby voice. "I'm gonna get the buggies!" Norma blew a gently raspberry on Paige's stomach.

The baby let out a joyful laugh. She giggled loudly and Norma couldn't help but stop and smile. Feeling proud of her new method, she blew small raspberries on the baby's chubby arms and legs. Norma got lost in trying to find injuries at the coins of Paige's melodious giggles. Paige seemed to like 'I got your nose' game the most and Norma happily played along.

After a few minutes, Norma realized what was going on. There were three dead bodies in her motel. Tears pricked her eyes and fear shivered down her spine. She knew Chick had something to do this. She felt like this was her fault. This was her fault Rachael was dead. This was her fault Paige would grow up without her family. Sensing Norma's mood change, Paige began to whine. Norma quickly picked the baby up and held her close. She remembered that whenever Norman was in such despair, his favorite thing was being held close to Norma's chest.

Pulling her phone out of her apron pocket, she quickly called Alex. The line was ringing as. She had never felt so nervous to tell her husband anything. She knew that once Alex started asking questions about Chick's intent, she would eventually have to tell him about her past.

"Hey, I was just about to call you." Alex greeted. "I'm out in Warren County so I probably won't be home till later tonight."

Paige reached for Norma's phone so she switched arms. "Really? I need you home, Alex."

"Why?" Alex asked immediately. "What's wrong?"

Paige let out a frustrated whine and Norma quickly shushed her, bouncing her gently.

"Who are you talking to? Who's there?" Alex asked, this time with more edge.

"I can't tell you over the phone. I'm fine, I'm not hurt, don't worry about that." Norma reassured him. "Please, hurry home. I need you here." She sniffled.

"You're worrying me." Alex pressed his foot on the pedal harder. "Is someone there with you?"

Norma smiled down at Paige who was playing with a lock of Norma's hair. "Please just hurry and come home. I'll explain everything when you get here. Drive safe and make it here in one piece."

Alex huffed in frustration at Norma's shortness. "I'll be home as soon as I can. Just stay inside and lock all the doors."

"I will." She said. "Alex, I... I'll see you, okay?"

"I'll see you." Norma clicked the end button.

She set her phone down on the table and quickly made sure each door was locked. Paige watched with wide eyes as they wandered around the house. She blubbered on and on as they locked each door. Once she triple checked all the doors and windows were locked, Norma took the baby upstairs.

Norma kept every light on in the house. She used to do that when her parents were gone when she was a little girl. She used to think nothing could go wrong if she kept the lights on and now her old childish tendency is what's keeping her sane right now. The three dead bodies wouldn't leave her mind. The familiar smell of the dead haunted her and she quickly shook the thoughts away. It will get better once Alex gets home, she reminded herself.

Paige sat in the middle of their bed with pillows surrounding her. The house was definitely not baby friendly with dead stuffed animals and high book shelves with sharp edges. Norma and Alex's bedroom seemed to be the only safe haven for a baby. Paige was playing with one of her toys that was packed in her diaper bag.

Norma was pacing the floor with her head in her hand. How was she going to tell Alex this? Will he leave her? Norma didn't think she could handle that. Over the past few months, Alex had become her person. Her best friend. No one had ever cared for her so much. She felt guilty that she kept these secrets from her husband.

-x-

Alex's car skidded to a stop and the gravel flew from the speed. He furrowed his brow once he noticed all the lights on. Something definitely was wrong. He took the stairs two at a time until he barged in the front door. Norma sat on the stairs in her blue robe with puffy eyes. She popped her head up and held a finger to her lips signaling him to be quiet.

"What's going on?" Alex demanded.

Wordlessly, Norma rose and wrapped her arms tightly around her husband. She relaxed in his string arms. Inhaling his scent and feeling his hands on her hips put her senses on overdrive and she couldn't help but break down completely. He watched her face crumple in defeat and the crocodile tears that trailed down her already tear stained cheeks. She sobbed, heart wrenching cries and Alex held her up.

Alex was scared. He didn't know what to expect and it took a lot to make Norma cry. He was used to her anger and her vile words and even her hits, but tears and break downs like this scared him to his core. He held her tight and his hand wound in her hair.

"Tell me what's going on Norma." He whispered as she pulled back. He framed her face with his rough hands, wiping away the tears with his thumb.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry." She cried.

"It's okay," Alex assured her, "I'm right here, just tell me what's going on. Please."

Norma cleared her throat and rested her hand on his chest. "Before I tell you this, I need you to know how much I love you." She murmured.

Although the situation was bad, Alex couldn't help but smile. She told him she loved him. He thought he would be the first to say those three words. "Well, I love you too, Norma."

She cracked a grin too and kissed him gently. "I love you and I'm so scared. I've never loved anyone like this before. And I just want you to remember that."

Alex's face was etched in confusion. "I know. I don't doubt that."

Norma dropped her hand from his chest and stepped away. She took a deep breath and crossed her arms across her chest. "Do you remember that baby I was talking about? Paige? Well, she's upstairs in our bed asleep."

"Why?"

Norma's face contorted in sadness. "I think Chick killed her family. They're down in the motel, he shot them in the head."

"Chick? Dylan's neighbor?" Alex asked, trying to piece together this information.

She nodded and held herself tighter. "It's because of me. He killed them to prove his point. I didn't follow his rules."

"Norma, I'm sure he didn't kill them because of you."

"You don't know." She shook her head. "You think you know me, but you don't. You don't know who you married and that's my fault. I never should have taken advantage of you like I did." Her voice cracked along with Alex's heart. "But now I did the one thing I should never have done. I love you, Alex. I love you and it sucks because you're going to be gone and then I'm going to alone. I don't know what I'm going to do without you."

"Norma, please explain..." He reached for her but she moved out of his reach. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Do you remember my brother? Caleb? He was here for dinner that one night. Well Chick knows Caleb and they got into something really bad. Caleb beat the shit out of Chick and took his family somewhere. Chick found out that Caleb is my brother so he came here so I could help him. I wouldn't help him, so he threatened me and Dylan. And you. He told me if I didn't help him, he would tell you things that are horrible. He'd tell you things about me and he'd ruin us. He would spread it all around town and he would end your career because of me." Norma's voice was choked up with tears that threatened to fall. The desperation and fear was as prominent in her voice as it was etched across her face.

"What things would he tell me?" Alex asked in a low voice.

Norma shook her head and wiped a few stray tears that escaped her blue eyes. "When I was a teenager, it was a really long time ago, I slept with my brother." Norma paused and watched Alex's face, but it was unreadable. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry for having to tell you this. It's horrible. I'm sorry. A-and Caleb is Dylan's father."

Alex remained still, his arms at his side and an expression Norma had never seen before. There was sadness and sympathy, something Norma hated. She wasn't a basket case.

"Y-you were young, it was a mistake..." He said.

"It wasn't a mistake. It was a way of life. Our home life was terrible, it was horrible. And all we had was each other. Our father was ruthless, he was so abusive. And our mother was too far gone to even stand. All we had was each other, Alex." Norma repeated.

Alex stood, watching his wife unravel. He suspected her childhood wasn't one to dwell on, but he didn't know it was this bad.

"I tried to stop it, to put an end to it. He got really upset and he raped me." Norma sniffled, dabbing at her eyes again. "Do you know how terrible it is to be raped by someone you love?" Her voice cracked and she couldn't meet his eyes.

"And I hate him. I hate him, but I don't hate him enough to hurt him. And it's a mess because I don't know if part of why I hate Caleb so much is because I hate myself. All in a day's work." She added darkly.

"So now you know who you're married to and I should've told you before. I should've told you and I'm sorry. But I've never loved anyone this much to be honest. I've never loved anyone like I love you, Alex." She cleared her voice, cursing herself for her weakness. "And I don't expect you to stay. Just go and pack your bag." She looked at him one last time before turning on her heels to walk away.

Alex caught her arm to halt her movements. He could hear her sniffling and she wiggled out of his grasp.

"Please," Norma begged, "don't make this harder than it already is."

"Norma..." He let her hand stray away.

"I'm not going to let him ruin you because of me." She cried. "I love you. I love you so much, but I don't deserve you."

Norma was sobbing now. Heartbreaking sobs that Alex couldn't bear. He hated every part of this. He hated the fact that she blames herself for all of this. She didn't seem to care about anything but him.

"Please just go. I can't bring you down with me." She cried and grasped his hand. She cradle it up to her lips, her warm breath just mere centimeters away from his fingers. "Alex, just go. Pack your bags..."

Alex watched her lower his hand and steeped away from him. Tear streamed down her face for what seemed like the millionth time that night.

"Okay." He murmured.

Norma's heart was breaking and it was almost impossible not to break down and lose it right there in the hallway. She sniffled and wiped her nose with her sleeve and turned away from him. It was too hard to watch him leave.

"Where are we going?" He asked from behind her. She turned at his voice, but kept her distance. "Because there's no way in hell I'm going anywhere without you."

Alex's own voice was laced with tears. His eyes were glassy and his heart ached for Norma. He watched as Norma made her way to him and collapsed in his arms. She was sobbing, her whole body shaking with the force of her tears. He held her tight, his hand coming up behind her to rest on the base of her neck. The crook of his shoulder nestled her head and he could feel the tears soaking his shirt.

The two stood there for what seemed like forever. She began hiccuping and the tears stopped. Her arms were still tightly wound around his neck. Alex's warm breath was against her ear and he whispered sweet nothings to her.

"I love you." He murmured against her ear. He pulled away so he could meet her red rimmed eyes. "I love you and I'm not going anywhere."

Norma let out a tear filled giggle. Her hands held his cheeks, rubbing against the little stubble he had. There was a comfortable silence as Norma and Alex held each other's gaze. Deep down, Norma knew Alex was too much of a patient and understanding man to leave her like every other man has done in the past.

"You never have to be ashamed of your past. I don't want you to worry about me leaving because I can assure you I'd be just as lost." Once he finished, he dropped a gentle kiss to her ear. He rested his lips there, relishing the warmth and familiar scent.

Norma pulled back with a sad smile. "There's still a baby upstairs in our room."

Alex sighed, remembering reality. Their little bubble had been popped and the grim bite of reality of their lives sank in. "We have to call the station. There's no way we can hide this one."

Norma nodded in agreement. "Can you call? I'm going upstairs to sit with Paige."

"Yeah." He kissed her forehead before letting her go. Alex watched her scurry upstairs before pulling out his phone.

Norma stood at the doorway watching the baby sleep. Her thumb was in her half open mouth and drool stained the bedsheets. She heard Alex talking on the phone downstairs and she moved away so she couldn't hear. Sitting at the edge of the bed, Norma's fingers smoothed the baby's slightly damp hair.

Paige was an exquisite baby with her brown curly hair and green eyes. Her eyelashes were impeccably long and her cheeks were blushed pink. The motherly instincts that have been put on hold were now kicking in. Norma has always felt like a mother, she adapted from having no mother as a child so she's everything her mother never was.

Gently and smoothly, Norma lifted Paige into her arms and rested her small body against hers as Norma rested against the headboard. Paige's chubby cheek rested against Norma's breast and she snuggled deeper into Norma. Both girls hummed comfortably.

Alex paused at the doorway and watched Norma contently hold the child. He hadn't really seen Norma interact with children and he had to admit it was a beautiful thing. There's always been a maternal way about Norma. That was something that drew Alex in. As much as Alex protects her, Norma has her own way of protection that Alex basked in.

"They should be here any minute." Alex spoke in a hushed tone as he made his way to sit on the opposite end of the bed. "They're going to want to take her down to child family services."

Norma's eyes shot wide at his last statement. "No, Alex, they can't do that."

"That's their job, Norma. She won't be there too long, I'm sure she has family that wants her." Alex could sense the attachment Norma had on this baby.

"Can't she just stay here until then?" Norma held Paige tighter against her. "She's not going to know anyone there and she's just going to be scared."

"I don't think that's how it works."

"You can make them, right? They'll listen to whatever you say." Norma raised her eyebrows slightly.

"I don't know, Norma. What's going to happen when she gets attached to you and then you have to give her away? It would be easier to end this tonight." Alex explained truthfully.

Norma sighed. He was right although she hated to admit it. "Please. Just for tonight." Her eyes were wide a tear filled. Alex could never deny her anything when she looked up at him like that.

Alex sighed. "Okay. Just for tonight." He walked over to where they were laying.

He had never really been around children let alone babies in his life. Norma watched as Alex rest his hand on Paige's back. The same gentleness and care that he had towards Norma shown at that very moment. Once again, seeing Alex like this made Norma wish they had a chance to be parents together.

"How are you? I know you knew Rachael." Alex asked her in a soft voice.

Norma's throat choked up. "Can we talk later? After they come and get the bodies?"

"Of course." Alex nodded and grasped Norma's free hand as the sirens from the cop cars pulled into the motel driveway. "I'll just be outside. You'll be okay?"

"Yeah, we'll be just fine." Norma smiled. Alex kissed her quickly before leaving the room.

Norma remained still as she held the baby. She was so warm and her skin was so soft. Her chubby little fingers were tightly wound around Norma's finger. Relief washed over her and a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Telling Alex her truth wasn't as bad as she expected it to be. Deep down, Norma knew Alex's love was strong enough to overcome this.

Their love was strong enough to withstand anything.

 _Right?_


End file.
